Silent Forest Tribe/Roleplay Archive 1
In The Rainforest.... (Iris) I spread my wings and let out a yawn. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:30, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Lily bounced on Iris's head. "I wanna train!" she cried.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:36, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Fine," I said, happily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Dew yawned. He leaped onto a branch. Lily dashed off and climbed onto a tree. "What should we do?!" she asked, joyfully. (I'm getting off now.)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:45, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Agility," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Lily quickle launced at Iris, bowling her over and dodged Iris's swift talons.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "That's not what I ment," I happily said as I shook her off. "I ment agile flying practice." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "That's easy1" muttered Lily. she dashed around the trees, flying. "I'm doing-" she was cut off when she hit a tree. "-Horrible1" finished Lily.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Precisely why we need to work on that," I said as I flew up into a tree. "Come on, hurry up!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) This time, Lily flashed up to Iris, esily dodging the branches. She landed next to Iris.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Great," I said. I looked forward. "Fly to that other tree all the way acroos from here, You can't touch any of the vines, leaves, et cetera on the was there." I told her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Lily took off. She was almost to the tree, when Dew tackled her from the sky. "Did she say dragons?" he teased. He let her up. "you need to be alert too." he muttered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:17, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Come on now," I told them. "The canopy of the forest is no place to goof around." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "I'm justing helping her be more alert when she flying fast. I'm going hunting, see you all!" roared Dew. Lily scrambled to her talons. "Did that count?" she grumbled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:23, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "No," I said, smiling. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:26, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Lily dashed to the tree, flying again. she landed on the branch. "Did it1" she roared.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:37, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Great!" I said, happily ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:41, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Lily flappedh er wings and began to fly over to Iris. She screeched as a hydra bowled her over.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "What the H-" I said, but I was inertupted by a screach. I ranced over to help Lily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:48, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Lily let out cries as the hydra tried to bite her neck. "Go away1" she screeched at. She slammed a giant boulder into the hydra. It fell off Lily.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:50, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Grabbed they hydra by one of it's necks. I sliced the necks all off and breathed blue-green flames on the stumps. It fell to the ground, dead. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:51, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "It might be still alive1" cried Lily. she id her best to stand on two legs. She picked up a boulder and started smashing the dead hydra.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 19:54, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Um, trust me, it's dead, unless it's some mutant freak," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:00, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Lily dropped the boulder and sighed. "Should we tell Xaphan?" asked Lily.----Xaphan was snoring away in his den.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "Why?" I asked. (Fix his page) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:19, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "there are Hydras that must be near by!" growled Lily.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "What's he going to do about it?" I asked. "I'm the queen, and the only one who cares about the safty of the tribe." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "He's had a nice long nap, he was snappy and never cared because he hadn't slept in days! Now he's refreashed and will be happy! I'm telling him!" snarled Lily. She dashed away to Xaphan. "Xaphan, the hydras are back!" cried Lily. Xaphan woke, for the first time in days. "Get my mate over here....I have to talk to her." murmured Xaphan. Lily flew to Iris. "Xaphan wants you." she whimpered.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:26, May 13, 2012 (UTC) I rolled my eyes and flew over to him. "What do you want?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:28, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan blinked. "I'm sorry for my wrath of horrible anger. I-I love you." murmured Xaphan, looking down at his talons.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 18:30, May 13, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah sure, whatever," I said. "What do you want? I got to teach Lily how to hunt birds next." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC "I just said one." growled Xaphan, flicking an ear. "The Sky Rulers have been trust-passing, i want you to teach Lily how to fight, if she doesn't know all the moves." growled Xaphan. (I've gotta go know. :( )SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 20:11, May 13, 2012 (UTC) (Aw, bye) "Why? My friend comes here peacefuly, she does not hunt. Besides, we haven't faught eachother for thousands of years. Most of us have feathers for horns and cotton soft wings." I said. I looked up at him. "Don't make us ruin the peace." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:15, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Shallow quickly dived at the deer and shook it with his teeth. Prickl ar 21:13, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I waited for his reply. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Xaphon shook his head. "I met with Draco over the border before my slumber. He barred his fangs at me and warned me. He said that he was tired of that Lily dragon crossing the boder, and he warned her many times. I told him that i didn't want war, but he told me, war was coming close. I talked to Lily, and she replied that she only retreved a couple of game from their." muttered Xaphan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:09, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "Hrm," I said. "Something tells me that he does infact want war," I thought to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:12, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "I-It does....Draco told me it was war going to happen because i didn't listen, even after Xaphan told me not to. He says he's waiting at the border for war in two days." whimpered Lily. She looked at the ground.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:14, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "Lily, you know better," I scolded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:15, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "No i don't! they have all the good game, and all those Abominal clouds eat are doves!" growled Lily.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:24, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "Lily!" I hissed. "We live in the rainforest, there is plenty of prey, you just have to look. And don't you dare ever say that about them agagin." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:27, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Lily lashed her tail. "why? Becuase your best friend is from their?! that makes them more important than us?! I'm begining to question my own mentor's loyalty!" snarled Lily. she gave one last snarl before flying away.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:31, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "You get back here!" I hissed as I raced after her. I grabbed her by the ear and forced her to land. "If you ever question my loyalty to my tribe, I swear you will be sorry!" I snarled. "And do you want to destroy this peace? Centuries of work between out groups? End it all and many lives over a few pieces of prey that you decided that they shouldn't have? To feed there kits, there elders, when we have plenty here in out own territory. Two thirds of the worlds species live here, you know!" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:34, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Lily barred her teeth. "Oh nooo! That's not all of the story that draco told me! He said that you have been changing his mate! And Xaphan isn't very happy how you've changed from that cloud hugger! Good day, little Sky Ruler!" snarled Lily. she took off quickly, easily dodging trees and dove deep into a river. she knew that it would be hard for a dragon type like Iris to swim this deep.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:41, May 15, 2012 (UTC) I let out a roar. "If it is a fight they want, they will get it! If it is battle Xaphan wants, I'll give him a war! An for you, you shameless halfwing, how about you consider someone else's past before you bare you fangs!" I hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:46, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Lily snarled as she came surface. "don't pin it on Xaphan, you've put wieght on his shoulders ever sience you became Queen, and his first queen died of hydras! He's been upset because he only had his true love for a couple days! then you came, loving every dragon out of this tribe!" hissed Lily. she glided easily to the tree tops, and landed in a gnarled pine.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:49, May 15, 2012 (UTC) "Like I said before," I hissed as I flew off. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, May 15, 2012 (UTC) A sparkly red orange tear of Xaphan fell to the floor off his den. "M-Mother....If you can hear me.....I thought you said you made every one like me and not think of me as a odd dragon that fell from the sky...." whispered Xaphan. He looked up at the twinkling stars.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:57, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Night fell. I flew to the waterfall where I first met Silvanus. I thought of him, and my dear brother who lost his fight to that horrid disease. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:00, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan looked at the corner of the wall inside his den. The burn mark of his old crash into the den from his burning egg was still their. He sighed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (Let's start this battle) The next day... (Silver, you may have the honors :) On there territory or on the SFT Territory?) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:09, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (here, its easier. I think we both like it here. :) ) Xaphan sighed. "Draco, this isn't-" he was cut off be Draco's snarl. "We do hunt deer too, Xaphan. What's done is done, if you can't teach your half wings to learn the territory, that's fine with me! We'll just have to teach her here and now!" growled Draco. He leaped at Xaphan, digging his claws into Xaphan's shoulders. Xaphan let out a screech and flung off Draco. "I will not spill any more blood, Draco! I stopped the wars before, and we can do it agian!" growled Xaphan. He didn't lay a claw on Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:13, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I woke up with a jolt. I saw Draco and Xaphan fighting in the distance. (Also, I forgot about this, but for my story plan, Xaphan and Iris will eventualy love an respect eachother as King an Queen) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:18, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (Sure!) Xaphan prepared for Draco's next move. Draco used and air cutter, scoring a slash on Xaphan's side. Xaphan was soon blasted by earth from Draco. Xaphan felt dizzy, horrible on his talons.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (I'm confused...)(kay, how about Xaphan sees Chryanthos die, and then changes greatly, and sorta doesn't want to rule. But is cheered up by who ever.) Xaphan thumped down on the ground as Draco leaped on his back. He dug his talons into Xaphan's back. Xaphan screamed and buckled Draco off. "I'm not fighting, Draco! I'm done with your hissy fits about tresspassing!" hissed Xaphan. all around them were dragons fighting brutaly.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) "You all, stop this madness!" I yowled, incredibly loud. The dragons stopped fighting. "Our tribes have been at peace for thousands of years! Why should that all change because a halfwing stole prey? I can assure you that she will never do such a unmoral act again. Oh, for goodness sakes, it did not kill your ancestors before you, so why not make peace, not war?" "I agree," Avi Luna stepped forward. "I know you think I am not loyal to our tribe, and you as king. But I am, and do not think that I do not love you even for a second, or that these dragons have changed me." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:28, May 16, 2012 (UTC) "Its all Xaphan's falt!" called a dragon. Xaphan blinked, and the fighting started again. Draco pinned down Xaphan. It was impossible for a wyvern to get up without help. Draco barred his teeth. "apparently you started this? Well then, i'll have to end you and the madness!" snarled draco, his teeth gleaming for Xaphan's throat.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:37, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (Aelius) I shrank back away from the fighting. I knew the she-dragons want our tribes to live in peace, but sadly, boy dragons are just to stubborn and think-headed. I don't like fighting, and I don't want to reaveal my secret here.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:40, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Blitz was cornered by a large male dragon, and didn't want to fight. She let out a wail, but quickly zapped the dragon. He was wounded, but not greatly. Xaphan prepared himself for his death.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:43, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (Iris) I let out a sigh. I helped Xaphan up so he was able to fight. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:44, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDD This is gonna be funny what Xaphan's going to say! And Draco had him pinned down...) draco pushed Iris out of the way. "This isn't your fight!" he snarled. He lashed at Iris's shoulder. Xaphan's eyes blazed with anger. "No one shoves her but me!" he snarled. Xaphan stomped the ground, using his signiture move that he hadn't used in years. Lava poured from the cracks, and shot at Draco. Draco let out a cry, burns on his body. Lava poured around. "Retreat!" cried Draco, his dragons letting out wails as they retreated in fear.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:48, May 16, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, you're nice," I told Xaphan with a giggle. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Xaphan lashed his tail, ordering the lava to reuturn to the center of the earth. He shook his head, shocked of what he had done. He flew away quickly to his den. He let out a screech as he left.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. I noticed a small dragon creep out from the shadows. "Hello?" I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Lily found herself stalking Iris. She let out a screech of pain and ramned herself into a tree. A voice was bubbling through her head, and she hurt all over. "Well well, if it isn't the hydra smasher? You remember me, the hydra you were crushing with a rock? Wellllllll, your under my controll now!" snickered the voice.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) The yellow an white dragon shrunk back. "Aelius?" I said. "It's O.K, you can come out." (I'll be back in about 30-45 mins) 01:04, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (kay, i might not be on then.) Blitz opened her eyes. She had a burn on her arm from the lava. A dragon had hit her so hard on the head, it nocked her out. She struggled to her feet. Xaphan hit his head against the wall. "I was to never do that again!" he scolded himself.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:09, May 16, 2012 (UTC) (Back) Night fell. "No," he whimpered. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:24, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Blitz finally found her feet adn wobbled over to Aelius. "Aelius? A-are you okay?" croaked Blitz. Lily let out a screech of pain. She suddenly found no more controll of anything. The hydra had taken over.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:23, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "I-I'm fine," he said, not comming out of the shadows. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "A-Are you going to return home with me? O-Or are y-you leaving la-later?" asked Blitz, shakely. She looked at her wings. There were tons of wholes in them.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Blitz," he said. "You need to go home now, I should stay here for a little while." I looked at the she-dragons wings. They were torn and had wholes punched through them. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (OMG!!!MY posting wasn't working!!)blitz nodded and padded away.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 02:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (The wiki had to be shut down for a while. Somethin' to do with the server) (Aelius) I knew it wasn't safe to step out of the shadows. "Just stay awake," I thought to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Blitz blinked and realized it wasn't right to leave him there alone in enemy's territory and she ran back to him. "Its best if you come home with me." she whispered. she sighed. "Aelius...I wanna tell you something.... um, I-" blitz was cut off when Lily blasted into her. "die, fowl dragon!" Lily screeched. "Stop it, Hydra! I-I don't wanna harm her!" Lily cried to herself. Blitz let out a screech of pain as Lily lashed at her face.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Lily," I growled as I tore her off of Blitz. "The battle is over! Go to your den." (Iris) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Lily had not controll. "the battles are never over!" she snarled. She vined down Iris, and tackled Blitz, sinking her teeth into the neck of Blitz. (Blitz is invincible after how many times she's been beaten! XD)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:16, May 17, 2012 (UTC) I scorched the vines with blue green flames. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Lily put hard and heavy rocks around the talons of Iris. She lunged for blitz's throat again. Blitz let out a cry for help.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:29, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (She doesn't have talons. She doesn't even have feet or hands.) I slithered out from between the rocks. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Lily smashed Iris in the head with a boulder. She prepared to strike a death blow on Iris. "Enough, fowl little Lily!" snarled Xaphan. He hit her with a fire ball. Lily let out a cry of pain, and released Iris. He lashed at Lily's face.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Third person) Aelius let out a sigh. He closed his eyes. A black an red dragon bursted from the shadows. It slammed Lily against a tree and slashed at her face. It's blood red eyes narrowed at the she-dragon. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (who is the red and black dragon, Xaphan? He's just dark red and red...) Xaphan pinned Lily to the ground. "what's gotten into you?!" he snarled at Lily. The hydra inside her just hissed at Xaphan.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archive